


Chilly Days

by demidean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demidean/pseuds/demidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decided today of all days to not put ice tires on his car, now he's stuck riding the bus. Maybe it's not such a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Days

The wind blew harshly through the streets, causing the snow to fall in swirling flurries. Castiel sat on the icy bench, shivering violently. It wasn’t really a choice to be outside, more or less a consequence of not putting ice tires on his now totaled car. So as of now, it isn’t his best day. On top of that, the bus was thirty minutes late and his jacket was far too thin for this northern weather.   
Teeth clattering, he looked up to a mysterious looking man wearing a large, warm looking leather jacket, maybe mid thirties. He looked as though he was contemplating something as he walked towards Cas, sitting next to him.   
The warmth drew Castiel closer. The man laughed softly. “You don’t seem very prepared for the blizzard,” he joked, shaking off his jacket. “Here. You can have this until the bus comes.”  
Castiel furrowed his brow and looked at him as if he just offered him a winning lottery ticket. “I appreciate the offer, but won’t you be cold?”   
The man shrugged in response, throwing the jacket over Cas’s shoulders. “Yeah, but I’m pretty used to it by now.” He smiled warmly. “The name’s Dean Winchester.” Dean held out his hand, offering a handshake.  
“Castiel Novak.” Cas gave a firm handshake with his bee mitten covered hand and smiled back at him. “I cannot thank you enough, Dean. I was sure I would freeze to death if the bus came any later.”  
Dean chuckled softly. “Don’t sweat it. You obviously need it more that I do.”  
Castiel beamed, taking a deep breath. He caught a whiff of Dean’s scent off of the jacket, making him feel warmer inside. It smelt of worn leather and pumpkin pie. Or maybe it was apple pie? Either way, it smelt delectable.   
Cas looked over to further examine the stranger when he noticed Dean had also began shivering. “Here,” Cas mumbled as he tried putting half of the jacket over Dean’s shoulders, sharing the warmth.   
They scooted closer to each other, purely for warmth of course. That is also the reason Dean slipped an arm around Cas’s waist. Warmth is number one priority, which is why they exchanged phone numbers.  
The bus came fifteen minutes later, but they both had forgotten their destinations and went for some nice hot coffee. They happily ditched the warmth cover of the coffee shop and spent the rest of the day feeding off each other’s heat in all sorts different ways.


End file.
